The Language of Love
by Dancefool91
Summary: Troy never really liked Spanish, that was until Ryan helped him appreciate it… Tryan. Smut.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything that has to do with _High School Musical, _especially the characters Ryan and Troy.

**Warning- **This is a Slash fic, meaning sexual relations between two boys.

**Summary**- Troy never really liked Spanish, that was until Ryan helped him appreciate it…

_**A/N: **_Here is a one-shot written by Sam again. I would make myself a new one, but my brother is letting me use his, since he is not using it anymore. So this is filled with smut, and yes, I did write a very descriptive sex scene, but I took it out, so this story will not get deleted. If you want to read it, when you review, tell me you want that version and I will e-mail it to you! So enjoy guys.

Edit This is an edited version, because I fixed some grammatical mistakes, sorry again to those who reviewed!

* * *

The Language of Love

* * *

Troy hated school… scratch that… he hated Spanish. Oh how he dreaded going to that class every single day. Troy Bolton was not the lump-headed basketball all-star people may classify him as, he was also doing well in school, well adequate enough to cruise through high school, except for good old Spanish. God how he hated it, the language was pointless in his opinion, where was he going to use the language? But his mother insisted on having him learn an extra language, saying it will help in the future and appreciate a culture, like Troy really gave a fuck. Now he was in Mrs. Hall's Spanish class, doodling in his notebook, despising how glacier slow the clock was moving, all while he was barely passing the class. 

"¿Ahora estudiantes, qué hicieron ayer?" Mrs. Hall asked. Hands shot up, while Troy ducked his head down, praying to the heavens that she would not his name.

"Ah, Troy?"

"Yes?"

"Mi pregunta." she retorted.

"Oh, yeah, um…um… qué es la pregunta?" he asked, feeling his cheeks turning a bright crimson red, feeling miserable embarrassed. Mrs. Hall merely shook her head, and called on someone else.

"Ryan!"

"Fui con mi hermana a la central commercial, y luego visite a mi abuela." Ryan answered with a fatuous look on his face, Troy feeling a bit jealous that Ryan had no problem with the language.

"Gracias, Ryan! Perfecto!" Mrs. Hall exclaimed. Soon, the bell rung, and students gathered their books and lefy the classroom. As Troy was about to leave to munch on some food, Mrs. Fall called him.

"Mr. Bolton!"

"Yes, Mrs. Hall."

"You know what this is all about."

"Am I failing, because I thought I was at least getting a D." Troy replied, scrunching his forehead, small wrinkles appearing.

"No, you are not failing… yet."

"Listen, Mrs. Hall, Spanish is just not my thing."

"Well, I know it might not be your specialty, but you lack… willingness to learn."

"It is just, I am okay I guess in having to write stuff, but actually speaking it… that is what gets me."

"Well, participation is a big role in this class, so I am suggesting that you need a tutor." she told him, earning a frown from Troy.

"A tutor? What? Is there another option."

"You could fail and you will not have enough credits to graduate. Your choice."

"Okay, so who will be my tutor?"

"Well, you know who Ryan Evans is, right?" she asked, while he looked at him stunned. _'Oh crap, why him?'_

"Yes, I know him, but I am not friends with him." he retorted.

"Well get to know him, for he will be helping raise your Spanish grade." And with that Troy exited the classroom, and went in search for the blonde who could save his grade.

* * *

Troy managed to find Ryan near his locker, fiddling with his lock. Ryan plastered a confused look on his face, which made Troy grin, although he had no idea why. _'Well here goes nothing.' _Troy sauntered his way to Ryan, as Ryan managed to open his locker. 

"Hey Ryan." Troy said, trying to force a smile.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Ryan asked in a nonchalant voice, as he grabbed his Literature book, and fixed his hat.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing, you can be such a retard, you know that." Ryan told him. Before summer, Ryan would have been lucky to barely say hi to him, but afterwards, Ryan became more independent, and was finally able to speak his mind without feeling insecure about it. Ryan went from being shy and timid, to being very blunt and straightforward.

"Oh right… yeah." Troy mumbled, feeling a bit awkward at this whole situation.

"Is there a reason why you are standing near my locker, invading my space?"

"Um… I kinda need your help." Ryan arched his eyebrows as he was intrigued with Troy predicament.

"You. Need my help. With what, your fashion sense." Ryan teased.

"Ha Ha. No, I kinda need your help with Spanish." Troy admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed, as he never really needed much help from anyone before.

"Hm. Why am I not surprised. You do suck major in Spanish."

"So you will help me?" Troy asked, hopeful. Ryan slammed his locker, and turned to him.

"No." he replied with a smug look and walked along, Troy followed him.

"Why not, please, I really need it!" Troy insisted.

"That is not my problem. I don't see why I have to help you, I am sure the basketball god can figure something out." Troy held Ryan by the wrist.

"Please Ryan. If you don't help me, I will fail." Troy begged. Ryan stopped and contemplated on the situation.

"I could be like my sister and use this to get back at you for all the pain you have cause me…" Troy looked at him, and sighed.

"Fine. I will try to get someone else to help." Troy mumbled, and began to walk away.

"But… I am not like my sister. So I guess I can help you." Ryan replied. Troy ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Thanks so much! Thanks again!" Troy exclaimed. "Goodbye to a D in Spanish!"

"That is nice Troy, but I am kinda losing air here." Ryan mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Troy let him down, the two teens standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Um, so yeah, where and when you do you want to meet?" Troy asked.

"We could meet today at my house today at around 4, Shar is going to the salon today, so she won't be back to late and we will have the house to ourselves. Besides we have that oral exam for Spanish on Monday, so we need you to get as much practice if you want to kick ass on it."

"Sounds great." Troy grinned, "Thanks, again."

"No problem, but you owe big." Ryan said.

"And what do I owe you?" Troy asked, for some reason his tone being a bit too suggestive for its own good.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of it." Ryan told him as began to walk away. Before turning entering a door, he turned around. "But when I do decide, I will let you know."

* * *

The Evans lived in the more wealthy side of Albuquerque, and as Troy parked his beat-up old truck, he could see just how different life was around here. Troy gazed at the expansive house, more like a mansion, and was a bit timid. He got a taste of the luxurious life the Evans lived back at Lava Springs, but this was a whole new atmosphere. He glanced at his truck and its surroundings and was almost embarrassed for it. Troy hoped that one day he could live like this, one day… 

Troy rang the doorbell, and waited in front of the massive imported mahogany doors.

"Just a minute.!" he heard someone shout from inside the fortress. The door opened, and a flushed young teen looked at Troy, putting on his shirt.

"I should get going, bye Ryan." the mysterious stranger waved, hopped into his convertible and drove off, leaving Troy and Ryan in an awkward moment.

"So, um… come inside." Ryan said trying to laugh it off, straightening his hair, a confused Troy entering the mansion.

"I forgot you were coming early, or else I would have told Sean to leave earlier." Ryan explained as he led Troy to his room, the two climbing the flight of stairs.

"So who is Sean?" Troy asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone, still wondering why he was feeling that way.

"Um, he is a friend… that I have benefits with." Ryan said in a nervous chuckle. Ryan opened a white oak door, leading Troy in his bedroom.

"Oh." Troy muttered, gazing around the room. The room was as large as Troy's second floor. Troy was almost glad that they did not meet at his house, wondering how Ryan would react to his modest upbringing.

"It may seem a bit overwhelming, but it isn't once you get used to it." Ryan assured him, Troy merely nodded.

"So, let's begin."

Hours seemed to have passed, and although Ryan had managed to improve Troy's speaking skills, Troy still was no where near ready to pass Spanish.

"My God, this is useless, I am never gonna pass Spanish!" Troy sighed heavily, almost in defeat.

"Wow, Troy Bolton giving up, that's a first." Ryan joked. Ryan stood up from his Indian position, and stretched. As Troy tried to focus on his Spanish textbook, his eyes could not help but wander over Ryan stretching. He glanced at Ryan, noticing how flexible and limber he was, the white polo that seemed too expensive than it looked, slightly going up, revealing his not to tan, but not to pale stomach, exposing his cute little bellybutton…

'_Cute, what the fuck am I thinking. Why am I feeling this way. Oh god, why does he have to do this stretching in front of me! God, I am so confused, I like women, I like to fuck him… oh crud, don't touch your toes, especially if it means having to see that incredible tight ass…" _troy violently thought, fighting inner battles in his head, losing the battle and the war.

"Well I think we should call it a day." Ryan announced, Troy whipped his headed, his nebulous thoughts shaken.

"What! We can't, I still need help!" Troy argued.

"Well, we can try tomorrow, when I don't feel like I want to strangle you." Ryan honestly admitted.

"I thought you said I was getting better."

"You are, but it was not easy." Ryan mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"Please, just a bit more time." Troy insisted. "At least help with some vocabulary."

"Fine, some, but after that, you go, got it?" Ryan asked.

"Okay." Troy pulled out from his backpack, revealing flashcards. "Okay, here." Troy handed Ryan the card, with that, managing to trail Ryan's palm with his fingers. The sensational yet unintentional action came and left as Ryan merely yanked it from his hands, and began to flip through them. Troy observed the little nuances that Ryan possesses. In the last few hours he had been confined with the actor, he noticed that Ryan pouts slightly whenever he is focused, or he taps his fingers whenever he is frustrated, which Troy knew he was at this very moment.

"Okay, what is 'jugar'?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Troy said, out of his somewhat trance.

"Listen Troy, if you are not going to listen…"

"Sorry, Ryan. Um… it's 'to play'." Troy slurred out.

"Good." Ryan mumbled. "Um… 'acostarse'."

"Okay… I know this, um… 'to wake up'?"

"No.. it's 'to go to bed'." Ryan corrected him. Troy ran his fingers through his moppy hair, frustrated.

"I am definitely going to fail." Troy mumbled. Ryan got up from his position, and made his way next to Troy.

"It's going to be okay. I'll make sure you don't fail." Ryan encouraged him, patting him in the shoulder, this simple friendly action having an effect on Troy. Troy gazed into the blonde's eyes, blue on blue, intensity, and anxiety between the two.

"Did you two have sex?" Troy muttered in almost an inaudible whisper.

"What?"

"Did you fuck that guy?" Troy restated although still low, yet loud enough for Ryan to hear.

"Wait who, Sean?" Ryan asked, while Troy embarrassingly nodded.

"No, we have never gone that far." Ryan answered, Troy slowly cracked a wryly smile.

"But why do you want to know." Ryan asked, while Troy merely shrugged, but a over too happy smile plastered on his. Ryan was a bit freaked out by Troy's sudden odd behavior… and slightly turned on.

"How do you say 'fuck' in Spanish." Troy confidently asked, earning a confused look on Ryan's face, a look that Troy had all of a sudden enjoyed.

"What did you ask again?" Ryan asked, still a bit shocked. Troy stood up towering Ryan, a smirk still on his face, Ryan immediately got up, and took a few spaces back from Troy.

"I asked you, how do you say 'fuck' in Spanish." Troy stated, stressing the "fuck" part, which made Ryan a bit flustered.

"Um… it's 'joder' in Spanish." Ryan told him, taking more steps back, while Troy still had a smile on his face, and Ryan noticed something, Troy's oceanic blue eyes filled with lust, which made Ryan gulped. _'What the hell is Troy's problem. Why is he doing this? What is he trying to do?' _Troy meanwhile, sauntered closer to him.

"So how do you say, 'I want fuck you'?" Troy asked still talking steps towards his new object of desire.

"Um, 'Quiero joderle'." Ryan replied, feeling the wall hit his back… there was no escape.

"Thank, so if I say, 'Ryan, Quiero joderle." Troy whispered in Ryan's ear, which received him a slight moan and heavy breathing from Ryan.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Ryan asked, tensing up as Troy placed his hands on Ryan's waist.

"No." he said in a serious tone, and with that began to straddle his hips to Ryan's, Ryan's body shivering.

"Please, Troy, stop. Before this gets serious and we do something we regret." Ryan muttered.

"I want this to get serious, and I will not regret it." Troy replied. Troy cupped Ryan's smooth chin. "Will you regret it." Maybe it was Troy husky voice wooing Ryan or hormones rising, but who was Ryan to say no to Troy Bolton.

"Just promise me, something." Ryan said. "We won't regret anything."

"I told you, Ryan." Troy answered. "I won't." Troy still caressing Ryan's cheek, until Ryan forcefully pushed Troy, Troy a bit puzzled.

"I just wanted to make sure." Ryan replied before he pounced on Troy, their lips crashing in a sloppy passionate kiss, Troy ramming Ryan onto a wall. Ryan growled as their hands roamed each others bodies, Troy's hands caressing Ryan's bottom, while Ryan tugged on Troy's brunet hair, Troy nibbling on Ryan's neck.

"Take me… to my bed..."

* * *

"Wow… that was just…" 

"Fucking amazing," Troy finished as the two landed on the bed.

"Yeah it was." Ryan muttered, snuggling up to his newfound lover, Troy playing with Ryan's hair.

"So what happens now?" Troy asked. "With us?"

"Well, right now, let's just worry about you passing Spanish. We can worry about us after that." Ryan replied kissing Troy once more before getting off the luxurious, yet sticky bed.

"Okay but your ass is mio!" Troy shouted as Ryan playfully rolled his eyes. Troy placed his hands over his head and stared at the ceiling at how the day's events have turned out. Troy never really liked Spanish, that was until Ryan helped him appreciate it.

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

_**A/N: **_that is the end, hope you guys enjoyed. It was a bit pointless, but I still liked it1 So reviews are appreciated, especially if you want to read the unedited version! My other story, "Frenetic Desire" will be updated sometime next week! So farewell!


End file.
